Ninja Storm: The Hexagon
by bluewindranger
Summary: NS re-write (as it was meant to be). Shane, Tori, and Dustin are young recruits to a Power Ranger academy known as the Hexagon. As the active-duty Wind Rangers, they are called to deal with threats in various other cities. But as the months progress, they begin to question the validity of the Hexagon's ideals, one that leads to a conflict that affects all Rangers, past and present.


**Author's Note:** You know, I keep on telling myself that _I won't start another fanfiction until I've finished my other big projects_, and lookie here. Now I've got this shit, _Shadows_, _Trojan Lightning__, _and _The Legend Reborn_ to keep up with. And they're all in different fandoms! D:

The rating of this story may go up from "T" to "M", if what I have planned comes to bear fruit.

* * *

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

The Hexagon

* * *

_Prologue_

Descending

* * *

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

* * *

The forest is motionless and quiet. A soft gust of wind blows through the tree tops, causing the mass of green leaves and branches to sway gently.

Everything's quiet. A little too quiet, as if the whole forest is holding its breath for something big that will soon happen.

The ninja tugs impatiently at the cloth covering their face, their posture making it clear that they alert for any sign that something is amiss.

It comes in the form of a black streak. The ninja watches it zip by, and their eyes narrow in blatant suspicion.

_"This is wrong, and you know it,"_ a breathy voice whispers, its sound soft and fleeting.

"...Stop it," the figure quietly retorts. "It'd only for a few months at worst."

The faint outline of a shimmering spirit seems to weave around the figure. _"Now, come on, we all know that no one knows how long it will take. Finding three gems in the middle of nowhere!."_

"It's not the 'middle of nowhere'," the ninja grumbles sullenly, starting to silently jog past the trees to approach a small stream. "It specifically mentioned Mount Cook."

_"You have a duty,"_ the spirit protests, his voice rising even higher than it already is. He flaps, agitated, around in the air. _"You cannot just abandon it."_

"They have the two others," the person mutters, "who can already take care of everything by themselves. You know, I'm the _expendable_ one."

The spirit stops. _"What makes you think that?"_ he irately questions.

"Evidently," the ninja grinds out, "I am the one who is the easiest to bend. I'm merely a hindrance, not an asset. Just look at what happened five years ago and tell me again that again—"

The spirit flaps his tail in frustration, propelling himself forward to wedge himself in front of the ninja. _"Yet you were not in control of that."_

"Stop it!" the ninja cries in exasperation again, flinging their hands up. "The deal is sealed, anyways!"

_"The deal was stupid,"_ the spirit bluntly snaps, looping ahead of the ninja in one last attempt to stop whatever mad rampage (or, at least, a mad rampage according to him) the ninja is considering going on. _"You should have never accepted it from the beginning."_

The ninja is silent, and a dark expression flits across their face, looking as if they are recalling a nasty memory. At last, they say, "Now, come on, it isn't the end of the world. The Power can start over...somewhere else, and nobody will die. Besides, you'll be coming with me. What's to lose?"

_"That won't happen if the Hexagon is destroyed first,"_ the spirit warns. _"And I'm coming with you because I'm a part of you. We are one and all—"_

"Please don't go all Zen on me."

_"Fine!"_ the spirit humphs, _"Have it your way."_ There's an uncomfortable pause, until he starts on his spiel once more. _"But _dinosaurs?_ Really? They're dusty, old, meaningless prehistoric creatures—"_

"Hey." The ninja stops to stare impassively at their spirit. "I thought that you just said, 'Have it your way'."

_"Smart aleck,"_ the spirit mutters peevishly, and then begins to fade. _"I'm just saying, though, this is a bad idea."_

The person shakes its head despondently after the spirit has gone completely. "That's what they all say." It picks its way over a fallen log and approaches a small stream, carefully stepping over that as well. Carefully, purposely, their lips part to release a held breath into the air.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

**End Notes:** Ha. Haha. #_# I have so much planned for this story but I don't think I'll ever get up to the exciting parts...


End file.
